Acuerdos importantes
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Los guerreros de las ordenes sagradas tienen sus propios acuerdos, firmados a espaldas de sus Dioses y que protegen algo muy valioso para ellos.


**Acuerdos importantes**

 _Día 22 del mes de Athena. Quedan 8. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran las ideas para completar todos los días? ¿Podré dejar de ser tan holgazana y ponerme a trabajar?_

 _ **Sé que prometí no desaparecer pero una de mis profesoras dejó pedido que me comunicara con ella hace dos semanas. Obviamente sabía que no era nada bueno (nunca es nada bueno cuando un profesor te manda a llamar). Estuve una semana esperando que me respondiera con la duda y la angustia ocupando mi cabeza y quitándome la creatividad.**_

 _ **Recibí su respuesta el viernes pasado y resulta que había perdido mi examen, por lo que en lugar de figurarme la nota, figuraba como que nunca me había presentado y no había pasado la materia. De más está decir que pasé por la angustia, la desesperación, la ira, la desesperación, la ira de nuevo hasta que pude verla el miércoles.**_

 _ **Por suerte encontró mi examen y se disculpó por el malentendido. Así que ahora estoy de vuelta para quedarme.**_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.

 _ **Porque estaba debiendo este trabajo. Entre otros muchos más**_

* * *

 **Acuerdos importantes**

 **En la tierra de las escaleras infinitas. Santuario de Athena.**

― ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que Afrodita, Shun, Mu y Kanon van a representarnos en esta reunión?― preguntó Shion a los demás caballeros reunidos en la sala patriarcal.

― ¿Por qué no puedo ir? ―preguntó Seiya, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de todos los presentes.

―Porque eres el que causo más problemas, el que venció a sus señores ―dijo Saga.

― ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de eso? ―preguntó Aioria.

―No le veo nada malo. Solo defendía a Saori-san.

―No te mandamos por la misma razón que no mandamos a Máscara o Ikki. Sólo causaras más problemas― dijo Shion.

Los aludidos le dedicaron una mirada resentida que el más anciano de la orden ignoró con todo el encanto que le concedieron años de práctica. Era incluso elegante, y algunos de los presentes tomaron nota sobre ello.

―Claro, entonces mandas al perfecto de tu pupilo ―se quejó el caballero de cáncer.

―Por supuesto.

Algunos caballeros de plata sacaron pequeñas libretas y tomaron más notas. La inflexión en la voz, los movimientos del cuerpo, la curvatura de la boca. La forma en que el patriarca lograba que unas palabras cortantes no se oyeran groseras era digna de los dioses.

―Además tu tienes el cabello corto. No entenderías la importancia de esta reunión― y con esas palabras el antiguo caballero de Aries giró sobre sus talones y desapareció, dando por terminada la reunión y dejando a más de un caballero pasando sus dedos por sus cortas cabelleras con expresiones confusas y a más de un caballero de larga cabellera asintiendo solemnemente.

* * *

 **Bajo el mar (no la canción de la sirenita). Atlantis.**

―Entonces Baian, Krishna y Kaysa van de representantes ―dijo Sorrento revisando una lista mientras Julian dormía en su trono como era costumbre.

―Conocen los términos. Por favor lleguen a un acuerdo y no causen problemas ―dijo Tethys mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar la baba cayendo de la comisura de los labios de su Señor.

―No se preocupen. El maestro Kanon seguro va a estar ahí ―aseguró Baian con un aire relajado.

―Eso es lo que me preocupa ―dijo la sirena por lo bajo mientras acomodaba la almohada del cuerpo de Poseidón. No quería tener que escucharlo quejarse de dolor de cuello otra vez.

―Todo saldrá bien.

―Dejamos esto en sus manos. Son los más calificados para advocar sobre estos terminos― dijo Io.

―No destruyan Atlantis mientras no estamos― dijo Kaysa mientras salía con los otros dos rumbo a terreno neutral.

―Si los que la destruyen son ustedes― se quejó Isaak.

* * *

 **En un agujero en el suelo (no son hobbits). Tribunales del Inframundo.**

―No creo que sea buena idea mandar a ese ―dijo Radamanthys señalando a su, por desgracia, hermano y compañero de trabajo.

―Yo tampoco ―dijo Aiacos mirando a Minos que dormía plácidamente sobre su lugar, usando sus manos como almohada y con el cabello blanco cubriéndole el rostro.

―Yo vigilaré al Señor Minos― aseguró Lune ―No es como si no fuera su niñera de todos modos ―agregó para sí con un gruñido.

―Bien, eso nos deja con una persona más ― dijo Radamanthys mirando la lista.

―Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo. Envíeme a mi Señor Radamanthys― dijo Zeros saltando alrededor.

El espectro de Wyvern abrió las alas de su sapuri y envió al molesto anfibio por los aires.

―No me distraigas, Zeros.

―Podemos mandar a Pharao― dijo Aiacos revisando la lista por sobre el hombro de su, por desgracia, hermano y compañero de trabajo.

―También podemos enviar a Valentine.

―Podemos mandarlos a los cuatro. No es como si Minos contara como mucho de todos modos.

Ambos jueces miraron a su compañero que murmuraba cosas sobre marionetas en su sueño.

―De acuerdo. Llama a Pharao y Valentine. Ya tienen que salir para la reunión. Lune ―Radamanthys se giró para ver al espectro sujetando la túnica de su jefe y arrastrándolo a la salida.

―Ya lo sé. Señor. Me ocuparé de que todo salga bien.

* * *

 **Terreno neutral. (Un café en alguna parte de Grecia)**

Los caballeros llegaron primero acercándose a una mesera.

―Disculpe, señorita ―dijo Shun ―Necesitamos una mesa para once o doce personas, por favor.

La chica lo miró por un momento revisando mentalmente las mesas que tenía disponibles.

―Lo siento. No tenemos lugares tan grandes y no nos quedan tantas. Pueden juntar las que están por allí y tener cerca de ocho lugares más o menos.

Les dedicó a los cuatro hombres una mirada de disculpa y una pequeña sonrisa, escondiéndose detrás del menú que cargaba.

―No es problema ―respondió Shun con una sonrisa ―Nos arreglaremos.

Los caballeros se movieron hacia el lugar indicado y acomodaron las mesas de manera que quedaran como una gran mesa de conferencias con ocho lugares disponibles.

―El que llegue último se queda parado ―dijo Kanon dejándose caer en una de las sillas ―Les pasa por no ser puntuales.

Ordenaron cafés mientras esperaban a que llegaran los demás.

― ¿Quienes iban a venir? ―preguntó Afrodita.

Mu sacó una lista de su bolsillo y revisó los nombres que Shion había escrito en el último momento. La letra del patriarca dejaba mucho que desear y la única razón por la que el lemuriano logró entender los nombres era porque conocía a los guerreros de los otros dioses (y tenía mucho practica descifrando los jeroglíficos mal escritos de Shion).

―De parte de los generales, Baian, Kaysa y Krishna. De parte de los espectros, Minos, Lune, Pharao y Valentine.

Shun frunció el ceño. ¿ _No necesitan a Pharao para mantener a Cerbero tranquilo?_

* * *

 **Inframundo.**

― ¿Por qué no pensamos en esto? ―preguntó Aiacos mientras tiraba desde una de las correas de Cerbero.

―Siempre se nos olvida que Pharao en realidad tiene un propósito aquí ―dijo Thanatos tirando de otra. ― ¡Hypnos, no te quedes ahí durmiendo la siesta y ayúdanos!

El gemelo de cabello dorado se levantó de su lugar, pasó de largo a su hermano y al juez, y se recostó en un sillón más cómodo.

― ¡Hypnos! ¡Que alguien traiga al caballero de plata!

―Que buena idea, Señor. Yo lo hago ―dijo Aiacos.

―No, Aiacos ¡espera!

El juez no alcanzó a oir las palabras del dios, soltando la correa que sostenía y dejando otra de las cabezas de Cerbero libre. Cabeza que no tardo en sumarse a la otra para ayudar a la que estaba siendo sostenida por Thanatos.

* * *

 **Café.**

― ¡Maestro! ―gritó Baian lanzándose sobre el ex -general de Dragón Marino. Seguido de cerca por Kaysa.

―¡Déjenme respirar!

―Buenos días ―saludo Krishna a los demás caballeros.

―Que bueno que llegan. Tomen sus lugares ―dijo Mu señalando las sillas libres.

―Yo quiero al lado del maestro ―dijeron los otros dos generales al mismo tiempo. Se lanzaron miradas asesinas el uno al otro y Kanon empezó a masajearse la sien.

―Solo llevan aquí dos minutos y ya me están dando jaqueca.

―Debería visitarnos más seguido, Maestro ―dijo Krishna tomando el lugar vacío al lado de Mu.

― ¡El maestro me quiere más!

― ¡No con esa cara!

― ¡Pero puedo cambiarla! ¡Tu estas atrapado con la tuya!

― ¡Suficiente! ―gritó Kanon levantándose de la silla ―Uno. Están causando una escena. Dos. Ya no son niños. Tres me voy a mover una silla y se sienta uno de cada lado. Cuatro. Estoy orgulloso de esa respuesta, Kaysa.

Los otros caballeros miraron al mayor. Afrodita giró su rostro para dedicarle una mirada a Mu.

 _Por mucho que lo niegue le importan,_ le dijo vía cosmos. El lemuriano asintió sin decir una palabra.

Una hora más tarde, Baian y Kaysa estaban dormidos sobre los hombros de Kanon mientras el caballero intentaba no sacudirlos para que actuaran con adultos. Afrodita revisaba su cabello en el reflejo de una cuchara. Mu estaba enfrascado en una muy interesante conversación religiosa con Krishna y Shun jugaba con el mantel.

―Lamentamos llegar tarde ―dijo Lune acercándose a la mesa.

Kanon le lanzó una mirada asesina a Radamanthys, que al ver la posición en la que se encontraba el caballero no dudo en hacer un comentario.

―Eres una muy buena mamá, Kanon.

―Por lo menos a mi alguien me quiere ―contestó el caballero con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver al juez borrar su sonrisa.

―Yo si quiero al señor Radamanthys ―dijo Valentine.

―Los amantes desesperados no cuentan.

―Eres un...- el comentario de Radamanthys fue cortado por Mu, que los invitó a sentarse.

―Pero si solo queda un lugar- se quejó el espectro de arpía.

―Y es mío. Soy un juez.

Pharao roló los ojos ante eso pero no dijo nada. Lune estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera por Minos y Valentine jamás iría en contra de su jefe.

―Disculpa que pregunté ―empezó Shun ― ¿pero no se suponía que Minos era el que vendría?

―Si. Pero sufrió un pequeño accidente y tuve que reemplazarlo. Por eso llegamos tarde.

* * *

 _Una hora antes…_

Pharao y Valentine esperaban a Lune y Minos en la orilla del río mientras el barquero jugaba con su remo dibujando formas en el agua.

El espectro de Balrog apareció arrastrando detrás de sí aun dormido juez de cabello blanco que ni siquiera despertó cuando fue arrojado dentro de la barca con muy poca delicadeza.

A medio viaje, el espectro de esfinge interrumpió los gritos de agonía que Caronte consideraba cantar.

― ¿Esto tomará mucho? Tengo que volver con Cerbero.

― ¡Ay por Hades. Me olvide de que eso es lo que haces!

―Gracias ―respondió el espectro con sarcasmo.

―Lo arreglarán.

Unas gotas de agua empaparon la túnica del espectro de Balrog y este se giró hacia el barquero.

― ¿Quieres remar con más cuidado? Me estás mojando.

―Ni siquiera estoy remando de tu lado.

―Entonces ¿Qué fue eso?

―Lune ―dijo Valentine señalando a una figura de ropaje negro y cabello blanco flotando en el río.

― ¡Señor Minos!

* * *

 **Café**

Más de uno de los presentes no podía aguantar las risas ante la idea del juez cayendo al agua sin siquiera despertar.

―Juro que no estoy relacionado con ese sujeto ―dijo Radamanthys.

―Todos tenemos hermanos que nos avergüenzan ―dijo Kanon. ―El tuyo duerme demasiado. El mío tiene fascinación por pasearse desnudo.

―Lo siento por ti.

―Bien ―empezó Mu logrando calmarse ―Firmemos esto para que todos podamos volver a nuestras tareas.

Sacó un rollo de pergamino de su bolsillo, Krishna y Lune hicieron lo mismo. Los tres pergaminos tenían las mismas palabras. Palabras que se habían escrito hacia milenios por los primeros guerreros de las ordenes a espaldas de sus Dioses.

Eran acuerdos entre ellos. Acuerdos muy importantes de cosas que sus Dioses no entenderían o incluso considerarían innecesarios u ofensivos.

―Estamos aquí para rectificar los acuerdos ―dijo Mu ―Procedo a leer las líneas ancestrales.

―Puede proceder ―dijeron Lune y Krishna al mismo tiempo.

 _"En nombre de todo lo que defendemos, estamos aquí, Caballeros, Espectros y Marinas, para dejar asentada, con nuestras palabras, nuestra voluntad. A pesar de que nuestras diferencias nos separen y estemos en lados opuestos de la pelea, coincidimos en lo siguiente: Queda prohibido dañar la cabellera de otro guerrero"_

― ¿Todos de acuerdo? ―preguntó el lemuriano.

―Estamos de acuerdo ―respondieron los demás.

―Caballero de la orden de Athena. Mu de Aries― dijo firmando los tres pergaminos y pasándoselos al siguiente.

―Caballero de la orden de Athena. Afrodita de Piscis.

―Caballero de la orden de Athena. Shun de Andrómeda.

―Espectro al servicio de Hades. Lune de Balrog.

―Espectro al servicio de Hades y Juez del Inframundo. Radamanthys de Wyvern.

―Espectro al servicio de Hades. Pharao de Esfinge.

―Espectro al servicio de Hades. Valentine de Harpía.

―General Marino al servicio de Poseidón. Krishna de Crisaor.

―General Marino al servicio de Poseidón. Kaysa de Lymnades.

―Caballero de la orden de Athena. Kanon de Géminis. General Marino del ejército de Poseidón. Kanon de Dragón Marino.

―General Marino al servicio de Poseidón. Baian de Caballo Marino.

―Eso es todo ―dijo Mu. ―Un placer caballeros.

―Como todos los años ―dijo Radamanthys ―Tenemos que volver a ver que Cerbero no se haya comido a nadie y si alguien logró sacar a Minos del río.

―También nos vamos. Esperemos que Atlantis siga en pie.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

― ¿Cómo les fue?

―Muy bien, maestro. Shun lo hizo de maravilla.

―Excelente trabajo, Mu. Nuestras cabelleras estarán a salvo por un año más.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

―Y les dijimos que no destruyeran Atlantis ―dijo Baian al ver las paredes cubiertas de hielo y llenas de agujeros.

―El empezó― dijo Sorrento ―Congeló mí flauta.

―No dejabas de hacer ruido.

* * *

―Me duele el cuello ―se quejó Julian.

―Eso le pasa por dormir en su trono.

* * *

 **Inframundo.**

―Menos mal que se les ocurrió llamarte ―dijo Pharao ―Gracias por cubrirme, Orfeo.

―No es nada. Pero me siento mal por Thanatos. Esas mordeduras se veían muy dolorosas. Sobre todo la de la cara.

* * *

―Mueve el remo un poco más a la derecha, Caronte. Casi lo tengo.

―Estírese un poco más Señor Aiacos.

―No entiendo como es que puede seguir durmiendo.

―Quizás es el hermano perdido del Señor Hypnos.

―Lo único que le falta a Thanatos.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Ya casi termino de cursar mis clases así que prometo ponerme al día. Jabed no me mates. Prometo trabajar en las Hielimpiadas._

 _La tercera parte de Los Popo, la familia de mi novia estará lista en los próximos días._


End file.
